This invention relates to an AC/DC power source apparatus for supplying a DC power to a DC load from an electric power source of either DC type or AC type and more particularly to means for controlling a DC power supplied from either of DC and AC power sources.
Conventional AC/DC power source apparatus of the type referred to have generally comprised the chopper device for effecting the power running control of the DC load such as DC motor energized by the battery disposed therein, and the rectifier devices for producing a DC power from an AC power source in order to drive the DC load while requiring the phase control device for exclusively charging the battery whenever it is desired to do so. The rectifier devices have been required to be substantially equal in current capacity to the chopper device resulting in the large-sized construction unsuitable for use as an electric equipment disposed on an electric motor vehicle.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved AC/DC power source apparatus for supplying a DC power to a DC load from either of a DC and an AC power source with a small-sized in expensive construction including a minimum number of high power elements.